Jericho
by Stine B. Larsen
Summary: Deathstroke thinks it's time for his youngest son Joseph to begin in the family business. To find him Deathstroke brings in his daughter, Joseph half-sister, Rose a.k.a Ravager and his other son, joseph older brother, Grant. But Joseph has run away from his mother, and no one seems to b able to find him.
1. Chapter 1

**Just to set the record straight, there might be misspellings and sentences where the words are put in a weird way, but that's because I'm Danish not English or American**

* * *

"Deathstoke." The man turn around.

In front of him stood Tigeress with Rose, the second eldest of his children.

Rose spit in his direction "Nice to see you, daddy!" She said with a voice dripping in sarcasm.

Behind him Icicle jr. let out a laugh. "So I'm not the only one with dad is...sues."

He turned around and silenced him with a look.

Then he turned to Rose again

"It's good to see you still have your temper, Rose."

The girl's eyes narrowed, as the suspicion grew on her face.

"You have become quite the assassin," he continued.

The girl's expression didn't chance.

"Thank you, I'm glad, I made you proud." She said sarcastically

Tigeress let her go.

Rose stood up, dusted herself of and looked at her father. "Have you called me here, because you need my help?"

Deathstroke nodded, and the girl smiled mockingly.

"I need you to find out were Grant is now."

Rose's smil turned into a frown. "Why do you need Grant, he isn't even a criminal anymore!" Rose almost scream.

The terror twins' eyes got bigger, as they started focusing on the conversation.

Deathstoke sigh. "Just do it, Ravager."

Both Tigeress and Aqualad seem to suddenly be interested in the conversation.

Rose looked at everyone in the room.

"Okay," she said. "I know where he is, but he won't come willingly."

Deathstroke smiled. "That's why I'm sending these young people to get him."

"You don't trust me to bring him back?" She asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Don't trust you to bring him back, alive." Deathstroke said and put his mask back on.

"Put Rose in a cell, but give her what she need. I don't want her to fell unwanted, and i might need her later." He said with a little laught.

When they had left, the screens behind Deathstroke lit up.

"If anything happens to my son..." Black manta let the threat in the air.

"Don't worry. Grant maybe isn't harmless, but he's not the one we're after."

Said Deathstroke without hesitation.

"Then why did you send them after him?" Queen Bee wanted to know.

"Just leave that to me. Trust me, we will get what we want in the end."

As the two men continued to fight, a crowd of other soldiers gathered. Some yelled: "Johnson!" Others: "Wilson!" making it hard for the two men to not go all out in what was just a training fight.

In the end one went down. The others laugh, while he lied on the ground almost not moving at all.

It took them a moment, before they realized, that he wasn't trying to be funny, it actually hurt.

They carried into the infirmary and the nurse took a good look at him.

"It doesn't seem to be anything big, but you'll have to take your shirt of, so I can take a better look." She said and turn her back to him.

"I though you said, you wanted to get to know me better, before we went there." He said with a laugh and unbuttoned his shirt.

The nurse turn to him, angry. "You're flirting with every girl at the base, and I bet you slept with some of them too. Can you blame me, if I want to take it slow?" She asked.

He stood up and flinch in pain, but continued to walk, until he almost leaned in against her, he looked extremely tried.

"I can't help it, you're so irresistible." Before she could respond, he pressed his lips against hers.

She pushed him back, ran her hand against her lips, before walking towards him. "The vulnerability and the pain are most likely side effects to the experiment you are a part of." She said and smiled at him.

For the first time he seemed uneasy. "How do you know that?"

"I've got to keep an eye on my boyfriend, don't I?" She laid her arms around his neck, and leaned in to kiss him. She stopped a few inches from his lips.

"I'll got get some ice for you," she said and tiptoed out of the room.

He look at the door, she had just disappeared behind and sign. If his mom found about her, he would be a dead man.

"That was so sweet." Someone said behind him.

He turned around and saw the terror twins, Icicle jr., Aqualad, and a girl he had never seen before.

"Grant Wilson?" Aqualad asked politely.

He nodded, and thought for a second what his dad now had done.

Before he could react, someone hit him in the back of the head and everything went black.

Someone touched his face in a caring manner.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at his dad's mask.

He looked down himself.

He was bound to a chair. Around the room, the people that had captured him, along with five people on some screens, watch him carefully.

He shook his head. "Why now?" He asked. "Why not next week, where I'm not two hours away from getting the rest of the week of?"

His father didn't seem to pick up on the humor, or he just ignored it, when he said: "Because I need you now."

Grant shook his head again. "No way am I working for you again! Do you know, what mom would do to me, if she found out?"

Deathstroke laughed, a laugh that send chills down the spins of everybody in the room. "I don't want you to work for me, I want you to find someone for me." He then said.

"Isn't that the same?" Grant asked.

Deathstroke's fingers caressed his beard. "Yes, but that's the only thing, I want you to do."

"So when I have found this person, you'll let me go?"

His father nodded.

"You're not the kind of person, who'd normally do something like that."

"No," Deathstroke agreed. "But this person is who I'm after, not you. But if you want to stay here..."

"Pass." Grant said cutting of his dad. "So who is it, you want me to find?"

Deathstroke removed his mask and smiled at his eldest son.

"Joseph."

* * *

**Do you like? Do you hate? Should I upload the next part of the story? Should I go and kill myself?**

**please tell me**


	2. Chapter 2

**I uploaded next part of the story. **

**Thanks for the reviews by the way**

* * *

Grant blinked. "What?"

Deathstroke smiled.

"The name of the person I want you to find is Joseph Wilson,"Deathstroke said slowly.

Grant suddenly smiled Again. "Why would I help you get Joey?"

Deathstroke returned his confident smile. "I could always send Rose."

Grant's eyes widened.

"She could always do it, but I would rather get Joseph, while he's still in one piece."

Grant nodded and smiled Again. "Besides mom would kill you and Rose, if she ever saw you two again."

A slight smile came across Deathstroke's face as he thought of his ex-wife.

"What stops me from not just take the job and then leave and not come back?"

"I will send these young people with you to make sure you get the job done and get back here with Joseph." His dad made a gesture towards the people, who had captured him.

"What? You're sending a pack of babysitters with me?" He ignored the offended faces of the terror twins and Icicle jr. "What's next? You're going to pull me over your knee and spank me, like you did when I was 5, if I don't take the job?" Grant said offended with the hint of a smile in his voice.

To his surprise his dad started laughing at his little outburst. "I don't intend to spank you." His expression turned dark. "But I will do something much worse, if you don't do what I tell you!"

"What do you want from Joey anyway? Last time I checked he was a musical prodigy and a pacifist." Grant said.

"But he still is the most promissing of all my children," his dad said with a smile.

Grant's eyes widened once again, as he realisted, what his dad had in mind.

"No, No, No, No! You are not doing that to him!" Grant seem angry for the first time in a long time, and struggled to get out of the robe, that bound him.

"That's up to me. You just have to find him and bring him back, and I'll never bother you agai..."

"I can't leave!" Grant said cutting his farther off again. "Someone has to keep him out of the trouble, you get him into!"

Deathstroke smiled.

Grant saw all the piece fall into place. "You knew, I would say that, didn't you?"

"I just considered the situation you were in. But yes, I knew you would say that. I know my own son after all."

Grant looked for a moment like he was going to beat his dad into next week, then he smiled. "No you don't know me, and you don't know Joseph!"

"Quit throwing a tantrum Grant, and let's get this over with." Said Rose as she walk into the room like she owned the place.

Grant smiled at the sight of her. Then he looked at his dad. The one eye promise punishment from hell, if he didn't do it.

"Okay, It's not my fault it's going to be a failure."_  
_

* * *

"So does all people in your family have dad issu ... es?" Icicle jr. asked, but was cut of by a look from Rose.

"No," Grant said. "Me and Joey don't, we just want him to leave us alone. Rose on the other hand, want him to approve of her as a good assassin."

Tigeress let out a laugh.

"If you don't have dad issues, then what was it you had back there?"

Grant smilled at her. "Call it, overprotective big brother."

"What is it, that makes this Joseph Wilson, so important?" Aqualad asked.

Grant signed. "Let's just say he has speciel ... abillities, that dad think should be used."

Auqalad nodded, but did not seem to be content witn the answer.

* * *

He knew they were out there, waiting for him to come back with Joey. He just hoped his mom wouldn't find out right away. Having an assassin threaten him was one thing, having his military mom threaten him was a hundred times worse.

He knocked on the door. He could hear something run to the door, and his mother opened the door. "Grant?" She said surprised.

He smiled. "Did you expect someone else?"

She pulled him in the door and into the kitchen. "Joseph's gone!"

Grant's eyes widened. "What?"

"Some time ago, a morning, I went to wake him up, but he wasn't there!. And his guitar was gone!"

"What do you think happened?" Grant ask.

His mother look at him with almost wild eyes. "Your father. You father must have taken him!"

"No he didn't." Grant said, before he could stop himself.

His mother looked at him, as her expression got darker. "How do you know?"

Grant pulled his phone from his pucket. " Because..." he said, as he opened it. "... of this."

The screen showed a small message, where Joey asked Grant to have hot chocolate with him.

"If Joey really had been taken by dad, he wouldn't have sent me that."

She took the phone from his hand and stared at the screen it. "I suppose not, but why would Joseph just leave like that?"

"Because of you," Grant said.

His mother looked up at him. "What?"

"Because of you, mom." As he talked, he walked over to the coffeemachine and filled a cup. "He's 16 years old, but you treat him, like he's 5! You strangle him withthe need you feel to protect him!" He paused and took a sip of the cup, given his mother time to speak.

"I'm not overprotective of him!"

"You're not? You bring him to school and pick him up after school! You don't let him go out after 9 p.m.! And He told me about the music school!"

"It was in New York!"

"He's 16 years old!" Grant managed to get his voice under control. "Look. I don't understand, why he wants to be a musician either. And yes, he probably, can't get every far, because of his ... problem, but this is something he wants to do."

"No!" His mother said. "That girl is just like HIM! And you nearly turned out like HIM!..." his mother yelled.

"And Joey is not turning out like HIM!" Grant cut her off, while mimicking her voice and clenched his hand into a fist, while looking dramatically at the ceiling. Whereafter he bursted into laughter.

Which he stopped, when he saw his mother angry face.

"Besides," he started and took another sip of his coffee, he needed to choose his words wisely. "What would dad want with Joey? I mean, Joey has proven time and time Again, that even if he, by some every, every odd twist of fate, becomes an assassin. He would be the worst there ever was."

His mom nodded slowly. "Yes ... I ... guess, you're right." She said and smiled, no doubt thinking of how Joseph had always been forced into sport, but never were any good, at any of them.

"Joseph, is never going to get into the military, but ... he's never going to be a musician either. He always understood that." She hid her face in her hands, and Grant heared her low sobs.

He stared at her, then hugged her.

"He's ... confused, he's just trying to find himself..." He hadn't meant to comfort her, he had meant to set her straight about Joey, but he was weak to her tears.

He could feel her breath against his shirt. "Some of the people at the base, nearly descovered his ... abilities." She said with a trembling voice.

Grant turned stiff. Joey rarely use his powers and to have someone from the military discover it ... and if they found out about the their dad then ...!

He didn't even want to think about it.

"They didn't take him, did they?" His mother looked up at him.

He smiled and shook his head. If they tried, Joey would get away before they could blink, literally.

"I'll find him," he said.

His mother smiled through the tears, "Thank you," she said and hugged him again.

Grant stroke her hair, and then realised what he promised.

He sighed on the inside, as he continued to stroking his mother's hair.

Not only had his brother disappeared! But he had just promised both an deadly assassin and an overprotective, military woman, to find him and bring him back to them!

* * *

**So ... you like? hate? Should I continue on the story? Should I not? Is it worse that the first part?**

**Please tell me!**

**By the way Jericho's going to appear in next chapter, I think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter**

**Thank again for reviewing by the way**

* * *

"Gone? What do mean gone?" Deathstroke yelled angrily.  
"Well, it's the definition of, when something isn't where it's suppose to be." Grant said with a smile.  
A throwing knife flew past Grant's head, but he barely sensed it and looked instead at the thrower, Rose.  
"You know what he meant!" She sneered.  
"I simply answered his question."  
"Can't you act like your age for once?!"  
"I'm not the one attempting murder over something, I say I don't care about." Grant sneered back.  
Rose's face turn red with rage, but she didn't say anything.  
Grant looked over the people in the room, Aqualad was missing.

* * *

"So ... Deathstroke's son? Why do they want him?" Nightwing's asked through the comlink  
"I don't know, they won't say. Just that he has some abilities, and that he doesn't seem to like his father." Kaldor whispered.  
"Meta-abilities?"  
"I don't know," he repeated.  
"And he's missing?"  
"That's what this Grant said."  
"I'll have the team look into it." Nightwing stated. "Stay safe Kaldor."  
The connection broke off.  
So ... Your real name is Kaldor"  
He turned around and saw Grant lean up against the wall.

* * *

Kaldor step backwards. Grant put his hands up, to show him he wouldn't harm him, at least not to begin with.  
"You contacted the justice league?" He asked and took his hand down again.  
"Something like that," Kaldor answered, trying to find away around him and maintain his cover at the same time.  
"And you told them about my brother?"  
Kaldor nodded, fearing what came next.  
Grant smiled. "Good," he said and turn around.  
Kaldor look at his back in confusion. "You're not angry?"  
Grant shrugged. "I'm worried about my brother, I want to find him, but I can't let my dad get him." Grant look at him over his shoulder. "But if someone find him before I do, dad can't really hold it against me, can he?"  
Grant didn't wait for an answer, but walked away. Leaving Kaldor confused about whether his cover blown or not.

* * *

He tossed and turned in his sleep, desperately trying to chase the nightmare away.

* * *

_"Daddy!" A little boy cried._  
_"Give me the information I'll let the kid go." A dark figure said and he felt a blade press against his throat._  
_He saw his father look away from him._  
_"Daddy!" Was the last word he scream before he felt a sharp pain in his throat._

* * *

He woke up with a silent gasp, sat up and felt his throat. His fingers trailed the long scar.  
He felt the stare of his silent roommate, and saw the glowing red eyes. He smiled at their direction, knowing that though he couldn't see Eliot, Eliot could see him.  
The eyes turned away, possibly back to the book, he no doubt was reading. Eliot never slept at night.  
He laid down again, breathing slowly. The same dream all over again every night, no not a dream, a very, very bad memory.  
When he started at the school, Eliot would constantly be watching him confused. But as the months had past, he seem be use to seeing his roommate in silent, sleeping terror.  
He looked at the clock, 3 am.  
Four hours to breakfast and five and a half to the first class.  
He looked at his guitar, that stood at it's spot beside his bed. If he started playing now, Eliot would kill him or worse. That guy did not like been disturbed, when he was reading.  
He sign and closed his eyes, and hoped he wouldn't dream anymore, at least not that night.

* * *

"Team, we have a mission." Nightwing announced, as he walked into the cave.  
"What kind of mission?" Superboy asked, as he walked out of the kitchen, with a half-eaten cookie in his hand.  
As the rest of the team gathered, the screens appeared.  
"Joseph Wilson as gone missing," Nightwing explain as a photo of a smiling teenage boy with short, golden, curly hair and big Green eyes appeared on the screen.  
"Isn't that something for the police?" Wonder girl asked.  
"It would be..." Nightwing said as pushed a button on the remote and two more pictures, of a young man and a young woman, appeared. "...If these two didn't disappear at the same time."  
"And these are...?" Beast boy asked  
"Ravager, and the previous Ravager." Everybody turned to the entrance, where Wally a.k.a kid flash stood.  
Wally, apparently oblivious to the fact that everyone was staring at him, kept talking. "Don't you guys remember? About 4 years ago? That guy attacked the team and nearly escaped with his life?" Wally pointed at the photo of the young man. "Kaldor was still on the side of good? Anyone?" He asked as he walked towards them, spreading his arm out, open to any comment at all.  
He took the remote from Nightwing, and made a photo of an elder military woman appear. "Because of his mother connections, he was managed to escape prison, instead he had to join the army." Wally looked around at the young heroes, when nobody said anything, he (hit out) in frustration. "Come on people, this doesn't need a lot of read up on!"  
"What does those two..." beast boy pointed at the photos of the young man and woman. "...and that girly looking guy have to do with each other?"  
Wally pushed a button, that connected the three photos. "These three are siblings." He explained. He point at the photos of the young men. "These two have the same mother, while she..." Wally pointed at the photo of the younger woman. "Was born from an undercover mission, while Deathstroke was still in the military."  
"Deathstroke?!" It came from the teenage heroes.  
Wally looked a bit confused. "Did I forget to mention, that the one thing these three have in common, is that Deathstroke is their father?"  
"Rather important detail to leave out," Robin said.  
"So is Deathstroke holding a family reunion, or something?" Blue beetle asked.  
"We found out that, Rose Wilson a.k.a Ravager disappeared from her celle in Belle Reve a few days ago, and Grant Wilson disappeared from the infirmary of the base he was out posted to, less than 24 hours after that. But Joseph Wilson disappeared between three and four weeks ago."  
"Then there isn't a connection between disappearances?" Beast boy asked.  
"That's what you have to find out." Nightwing said. "Your mission is find Joseph, bring him in, and find out why the light is interested in him and why they have taken his siblings."  
The teens nodded and walked towards the exit of the cave. Just before Wonder girl turned around and looked at Nightwing. "How did you know his siblings have been taken by the light?"

* * *

He got out of bed and opened the curtain of one of the two windows in the room.  
He heard the sound on Eliot pulling his blanket over his head, hiding from the sunlight, that flowed in through the window.  
He shock his head, and Elliot wondered why he compared him to a vampire.  
He stabbed lightly on his head, and the blanket was pulled of so much that it showed his glowing red eyes.  
He point at the watch on the wall, and Eliot nodded and grabbed his sunglasses.  
He strapped his guitar on his back and waited for Eliot, that grabbed his violin and followed him out the door.

* * *

"Jericho!" The very cheerful voice send chills down his spine, as he was hugged from behind and nearly strangled by the girl's arms.  
He turned his face to her, smiling kindly. It was one of the cheerleaders, Mia was her name, she had a crush on him and was not shy about telling the world, especially Kole.  
Some football player call for her at the other end of the room and she was gone, just like that.  
He turned back to his breakfast and meet Kole's hard stare. He smiled at her, which made her blush and seemly forget all about Mia.  
Herald patted him on the shoulder. "You're good, Jer. You're good." The mute raised an eyebrow at him. Herald let out a little laugh. "One hint of a smile on that angel face of yours, and the ladies get weak in the knees."  
He felt on his face and raised both eyebrows.  
"It's true, you really have an angel face. It's what makes you so adorable." Said Eliot's goth girlfriend Lilian from across the table. Eliot tapped on her shoulder and looked offended.  
"what?" She asked. "Even you can see he's cute as a little boy, but you..." She said and pulled him in close to her. "You're hot."  
"He doesn't look like a kid." Kole sounded angry, then again she and Lilian always tried to find something to fight over.  
He tapped on the table to get her attention. She looked at him and got dreamy look in her eyes. She rested her head in her palms. "But you sure are goodlooking."  
Two seconds past before she realist what she had said, she blushed and covered her mouth with her hand. Her black, slightly curled hair swung wildly around a nearly covered her face.  
He smiled at her and then heard a melody, that told him he had gotten a new message.  
He found the phone in his pocket.  
It was a text from Grant.  
_Where do you want to meet for hot chocolate?_

* * *

"What are you doing with my phone?" Grant wanted to know.  
"Trying to find joe ... Jeri ... Jero..." Rose answered looking at the phone's screen, while trying to remember the name.  
"Joey," Grant corrected. "How?"  
"I just answered his message, asking where he wanted to meet for hot chocolate." Rose smiled like a little girl sure to get some candy.  
Grant was stunned. "You idiot!" He said. "Now he knows something is up!"  
Rose looked confused.  
"He knows I never would drink hot chocolate, he sends me those message, as a private joke of his."  
And now Rose looked like someone had gotten her candy taken away.

* * *

When Grant had exited the room, he felt like he could breath easily again. Thank god, Rose had taken the explanation about a private joke without thinking. And thank god anyone but her had gotten their hands on his phone, and decrypted the message.

* * *

**You like? Hate? Am I killing you with these cliffhangers? Which of the characters do you like best?**

**Please tell me!**

**By the way I know Kole doesn't have black hair, but it's my fanfic :)**


End file.
